Мардж Симпсон/Галерея
Промо-кадры Season 7 Icon.jpg|Season 7 Icon Marge Simpson.png MargeSimpson.png Marge Simpson 2.png Justanothermarge.jpg Margemopping.png Marge_Every_Simpsons_Ever.png|Every Simpsons Ever Marge, Maggie, Lisa & Bart.png FOX-Os-Simpsons-25ª-temporada-22ABRIL2014-02.jpg Soñar-con-Los-Simpsons.jpg Marge Simpson 3.jpg Simpsons S22 Art.jpg The Blue and the Gray promo 2.jpg The Devil Wears Nada.jpg Boymeetscurl2.jpg TheWayWeWeren't1.gif He Loves to Fly and He D'ohs Promo Card.jpg Alls Fair in Oven War.jpg Bart After Dark (Promo Picture).jpg Fear of Flying Promo.gif Life on the Fast Lane.jpg Strong Arms Of The Ma (Promo_Picture).jpg GoneMaggieGone.jpg HalfDecentProposal1.gif Large Marge promo.jpg The Springfield Connection (Promo Picture).gif Natural Born Kissers (Promo Picture).gif Simpsons Lisa Simpson, This Isn't Your Life Promo.jpg Gif Simpsons-nod-edit.gif Nelson whips Homer and Marge.gif Spray619.gif Grrrrr.gif Marge Changes the Kids' Clothes.gif Marge weightlifting.gif|Marge Simpson weightlifting in Strong Arms of the Ma 20180620 022513.gif 20180619 023255.gif 20180619 023538.gif 20180619_024593.gif 20180619 023444.gif 20180619 023421.gif 20180619 023344.gif Webp.net-gifmaker (1).gif Webp.net-gifmaker (5).gif Webp.net-gifmaker (7).gif Webp.net-gifmaker (9).gif Webp.net-gifmaker (10).gif Webp.net-gifmaker (11).gif GIFMaker.org CMrzbG.gif GIFMaker.org jgHG9e.gif Игра The Simpsons Tapped Out Witch Marge Tapped Out.png|Marge the Witch Marge tennis tapped out.png|Tennis Marge Wizard Marge Tapped Out.png|Wizard Marge Mayan Marge Tapped Out.png|Mayan Marge Muscular Marge Tapped Out.png|Muscular Marge Tapped_Out_Unlock_Marge.png|Marge's previous artwork before Maggie became a separate character in the Tapped Out Winter 2015 event Tapped Out Witch Marge Trick-or-Treating Costume.png|Marge the Witch trick or treating Tapped_Out_Marge_Zombie.png|Zombie Marge Скриншоты Marge - Good Night.png|Marge, as she appeared in the first Simpson short, Good Night Major Marge.png|Marge as Major Marge. Young Marge and Homer.jpg|A young Marge meets her future husband, Homer MaggieMargeDrive.png|Marge in the series' opening sequence margeevefullscreen.jpg|Marge as Eve 187.jpg|Marge in a bikini gaga.png|Lady Gaga kissing Marge Southern Bart and Lisa.JPG|Marge's southern attire. The Falcon and the D'ohman - Promo.jpg|Marge won the competition Marge as a police officer.png|Marge in a police outfit MargeArtiesWife.jpg|Marge in alternative universe Image123443.jpg|Marge with her family sitting on the couch Homer's Night Out (240).jpg|Marge's tears of joy 200px-ABisque1.jpg|Baby Marge Marge_Angry_(Making_Faces).png|Marge with a funny face Screen Shot 2013-09-30 at 6.35.12 PM.png|Marge's stash of Bart's "Vitamins" Duffless 25.JPG|Marge comforting an upset Lisa ballet.png|Ballet lessons angry mage.png|Angry Marge, soaking wet. marge humid hair.png|Marge's hair in sauna. PDVD 046.jpg D3f716bf30bd88c3c86149be25b8aa57.jpg Th-1.jpg IMG 1017 zps9239beb0.png|Marge is attacked by a Vac-U-Bot mugshotmarge.JPG|Marge Simpson mug shot Goodbyebart.JPG|Marge heartbroken to Bart via sending juvenile detention center. MargeSimpson_Pacifier.jpg|Marge with Maggie's Pacifier Vlcsnap-2014-12-14-00h32m03s253.png|Marge as a skeleton Vlcsnap-2014-12-14-00h34m25s137.png Marge weird looking smile .jpg|Marge's smile after being injected with a drug Margemugged.jpg Marge breasts worried.JPG LargeMarge promo 2.PNG Marge_gets_an_idea.JPG Homer Marge prison.jpg|Homer and Marge in prison. Marge bulldozer.jpg|Marge riding on a bulldozer. Margesmoking.PNG|Marge smoking a cigarette in Marge on the Lam . This is one of only two times that Marge smoked a cigarette on a Simpsons episode, the only other being The Mysterious Voyage of Homer. Marge-shower.png|Marge taking a shower with a large clump of hair clogging the drain in Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(Annoyed Grunt)cious. Bandicam_2016-07-23_18-17-12-234.png|Marge with Grampa. Bandicam_2016-07-25_07-30-19-703.png|Marge naked with Homer in bed. Marge Fat.jpg|Manjula showing Marge's fat. Chubby Marge.jpg|Marge shocked after seeing her fat. Wonder Marge.jpg|Marge comparing her figure to Wonder Woman's. The Parent Rap 88.JPG Marge shoulder pain.jpg|Marge suffering pain in her shoulder. Marge embarrasses Bart at school.jpg s28e13_98.jpg|Marge with a burger head s28e15_242.jpg|Marge with a printer head MohoHousePromo2.png|Marge with a new look as seen in Moho House MohoHousePromo1.png|Marge looking at her phone as seen in Moho House LookingForMrGoodbartPromo4.png|Marge with Homer in Looking for Mr. Goodbart The Simpsons 23.JPG CreepyFamilyHouse.jpg s28e15_107.jpg s01e08_37.jpg s02e18_46.jpg s04e16_93.jpg s10e04_246.jpg s14e22_90.jpg s15e03_10.jpg s15e08_30.jpg Cue_Detective_31.jpg Cue_Detective_20.jpg Cape_Feare_(056).jpg s27e02_99.jpg Wizard2.png Homer_Loves_Flanders_18.jpg Donnie_Fatso_18.jpg Thegirlcode1.png MargeHomer.jpg thewaywewas14.png 0235.JPG 800px-Kamp_Krustier_promo_2.png 800px-Kamp_Krustier_promo_6.png 903635.jpg Cue_Detective_55.jpg frame193.jpg Gal_of_Constant_Sorrow_154.jpg I_Married_Marge_-00395.jpg Marge_is_still_mad_Bart.png Love_Is_in_the_N2-O2-Ar-CO2-Ne-He-CH4_10.jpg Love_Is_in_the_N2-O2-Ar-CO2-Ne-He-CH4_13.jpg Love_Is_in_the_N2-O2-Ar-CO2-Ne-He-CH4_20.jpg Love_Is_in_the_N2-O2-Ar-CO2-Ne-He-CH4_35.jpg Natural_Born_Kissers_113.jpg s01e08_36.jpg s01e08_39.jpg vlcsnap-2014-10-21-16h06m53s182.png S19e07 125.jpg S28e10 270.jpg S28e10 246.jpg S28e10 245.jpg S28e10 244.jpg S28e10 243.jpg 13269335_1710736172548173_1035968430_n.jpg 17554471_10211186267986148_1034438495614349217_n.jpg 17861928_1491963294157998_1735354713114671853_n.jpg Dunanananananananananananananana+bat+man+couldn+t+see+this+on+here+and+found_bc8480_3373133.jpg f57.jpg hqdefault-2.jpg mbdkM.jpg s15e19_61.jpg s15e19_110.jpg s15e19_112.jpg s15e19_128.jpg s15e19_129.jpg s15e19_139.jpg s15e19_141.jpg s15e19_144.jpg s17e21_56.jpg s17e21_61.jpg s17e21_62.jpg s17e21_67.jpg s17e21_83.jpg s17e21_92.jpg s17e21_143.jpg s17e21_144.jpg s17e21_145.jpg s17e21_155.jpg s17e21_213.jpg s17e21_224.jpg s17e21_225.jpg s17e21_226.jpg s17e21_227.jpg s17e21_228.jpg s17e21_229.jpg s17e21_233.jpg s17e21_238.jpg s17e21_239.jpg s19e07_74.jpg s19e07_75.jpg s19e07_78.jpg s19e07_114.jpg s19e07_115.jpg s19e07_116.jpg s19e07_118.jpg s19e07_119.jpg s19e07_120.jpg s19e07_126.jpg s19e07_128.jpg s19e07_131.jpg s19e07_140.jpg s19e07_142.jpg s19e07_158.jpg s19e07_183-2.jpg s19e07_185.jpg s19e07_188.jpg s19e07_196.jpg s19e07_197.jpg s19e07_227.jpg s19e07_228.jpg s19e07_230.jpg s19e07_232.jpg s19e07_233.jpg s19e07_234.jpg s19e07_236.jpg s19e07_245.jpg s19e07_246.jpg s19e07_247.jpg s19e07_250.jpg s19e07_252.jpg s19e07_255.jpg s19e07_260.jpg s19e07_270.jpg s19e07_271.jpg s22e13_102.jpg s22e13_118.jpg|Marge with her natural gray hair color s22e13_121.jpg s22e13_176.jpg s22e13_178.jpg s22e13_180.jpg s22e13_184.jpg s22e13_193.jpg s22e13_216.jpg s22e13_222.jpg s22e13_237.jpg s22e13_240.jpg s22e13_247.jpg s22e13_261.jpg s22e13_263.jpg s22e13_267.jpg s22e13_272.jpg s22e13_278.jpg s22e13_286.jpg s22e13_287.jpg s22e13_288.jpg s22e20_19.jpg s22e20_22.jpg s22e20_23.jpg s22e20_24.jpg s22e20_25.jpg s22e20_87.jpg s22e20_158.jpg s22e20_230.jpg s22e20_270.jpg s22e20_271.jpg s22e20_273.jpg s22e20_275.jpg s22e20_276.jpg s22e20_280.jpg s22e20_281.jpg s22e20_286.jpg s28e10_4.jpg s28e10_10.jpg s28e10_12.jpg s28e10_13.jpg s28e10_14.jpg s28e10_42.jpg s28e10_45.jpg s28e10_49.jpg s28e10_62.jpg s28e10_63.jpg s28e10_64.jpg s28e10_66.jpg s28e10_67.jpg s28e10_84.jpg S28e10 85.jpg s28e10_86.jpg s28e10_88.jpg s28e10_89.jpg s28e10_90.jpg s28e10_91.jpg s28e10_92.jpg s28e10_94.jpg s28e10_95.jpg s28e10_97.jpg s28e10_98.jpg s28e10_99.jpg s28e10_109.jpg s28e10_110.jpg s28e10_111.jpg s28e10_119.jpg s28e10_120.jpg s28e10_121.jpg s28e10_177.jpg s28e10_178.jpg s28e10_179.jpg s28e10_180.jpg s28e10_188.jpg s28e10_189.jpg s28e10_190.jpg s28e10_191.jpg s28e10_193.jpg s28e10_200.jpg s28e10_201.jpg|Marge's Christmas snuggling socks s28e10_203.jpg s28e10_239.jpg s28e10_247.jpg Simpson_a3e707_5646490.jpg tumblr_o1ncyg867r1v20qjdo1_500.jpg|Marge's krumping from "Little Orphan Millie" 17626307_1178547738909067_745163044264064536_n.jpg Bart_Gets_Famous_116.jpg Bart_Gets_Famous_118.jpg s01e13_34.jpg s04e18_26.jpg s05e03_148.jpg s09e06_78.jpg s09e06_95.jpg s09e06_98.jpg s09e11_221.jpg s09e11_224.jpg s10e04_244.jpg s12e16_240.jpg s15e17_62.jpg s15e17_98.jpg s15e20_201.jpg|A younger Marge on the phone with a younger Patty and Selma s19e09_172.jpg|Marge on the couch with Duffman s19e09_212.jpg|Marge in one of Homer's flashbacks s19e09_223.jpg s19e09_224.jpg s19e09_225.jpg s19e09_226.jpg s19e09_230.jpg s19e09_242.jpg s19e09_243.jpg s19e09_260.jpg s28e14_199.jpg s28e15_212.jpg s28e15_220.jpg s28e15_223.jpg s28e15_228.jpg Sleeping_With_The_Enemy_(073).jpg 6c0ab3566b1ce9b327ce5c54a9a8a70d-2221457-512-341.jpg s02e16_107.jpg s28e19_20.jpg 800px-The_Caper_Chase_promo_6.png Play_Set_Couch_Gag.png Russian_Art_Couch_gag.png MyPad_Couch_Gag.png|Marge as an emoji s04e16_9.jpg s16e03_3.jpg s28e09_5.jpg s28e16_7.jpg s28e19_6.jpg Screen Shot 2016-12-28 at 8.06.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 7.38.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 7.40.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 7.45.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 7.45.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 8.17.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 8.20.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 8.20.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 8.22.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 8.49.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 8.50.24 PM.png Star_Wars_Couch_Gag.png The_Nightmare_After_Krustmas_5.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-26-11h22m16s496.png 2CAF3E1300000578-0-image-m-5_1443031777609.jpg 4.jpg 7g02-big.jpg 8 copy.jpg 9-3.jpg 12 copy.jpg 12-6.jpg 14 copy.jpg 14-2.jpg 18-4.jpg 22 copy.jpg 23 copy.jpg 47.jpg 214.jpg 62862.jpg 15380338_1264968263577296_5551154543144817344_n.jpg 15439827_10153966277591750_1916972631371987289_n.jpg 15442249_1264970060243783_9155751675429084433_n.jpg 15541145_1264968600243929_508297868742823789_n.jpg 15542239_1264968433577279_4222047798087874915_n.jpg Barthood_36.jpg Blazed_and_Confused_39.jpg BN-FC952_1021si_G_20141021155605.jpg cSyJifr.png Cue_Detective_18.jpg Cue_Detective_22.jpg Cue_Detective_27.jpg|"That money was supposed to de-stink our children, and instead you bought a 'doohickey' to stuff your greedy face!" Cue_Detective_29.jpg Cue_Detective_32.jpg Cue_Detective_44.jpg Cue_Detective_77.jpg Cue_Detective_81.jpg Cue_Detective_105.jpg Donnie_Fatso_21.jpg FatzcarraldoPromo4.png Homer_Goes_to_Prep_School_90.jpg Krusty_Gets_Busted_21.jpg Lisa_the_Veterinarian_2.jpg Paths_of_Glory_148.jpg Photo1987and2014.png PJ-BX341_simpso_P_20140923181318.jpg s01e01_331.jpg s01e02_215.jpg|"There's no guy with peanuts, dear." s01e02_220.jpg|"Bart, stop fooling around! Homer, stop encouraging him!" s01e02_291.jpg|"Bart! What happened?" s01e03_174.jpg s01e03_175.jpg s01e04_104.jpg s01e04_188.jpg s01e04_197.jpg s02e19_212.jpg s03e11_63.jpg s04e10_98.jpg s05e15_20.jpg|"Bart, I told you don't draw on your father's skull!" s05e15_22.jpg s06e09_7.jpg s08e04_12.jpg s09e10_25.jpg s09e10_31.jpg s09e10_74.jpg s09e10_79.jpg s09e10_93.jpg s09e10_94.jpg s09e10_99.jpg s09e11_34.jpg s11e16_216.jpg s11e18_15.jpg s12e13_19.jpg s14e22_41.jpg s14e22_70.jpg s14e22_113.jpg s15e14_59.jpg s15e19_17.jpg s15e20_167.jpg s15e20_168.jpg s15e20_169.jpg s18e06_27.jpg s19e08_95.jpg s20e10_199.jpg s24e16_204.jpg s24e16_205.jpg s27e02_84.jpg|"You bought a grill?" s28e02_43.jpg s28e02_44.jpg s28e14_71.jpg s28e14_91.jpg s28e19_124.jpg s28e19_135.jpg sa57_700.1.jpg Screen Shot 2016-12-29 at 10.37.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-12-29 at 10.38.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-23 at 2.30.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-12 at 9.17.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-12 at 9.18.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-12 at 9.18.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-12 at 9.19.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-12 at 9.19.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-12 at 9.20.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-12 at 9.20.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-13 at 10.28.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-25 at 10.59.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-04 at 10.49.43 PM.png|Marge in the Tracey Ullman Show intro Screen Shot 2017-03-04 at 11.05.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.48.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 12.05.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 12.08.00 PM.png Simpson-Halloween.png spinoffshowcase.jpg Teenage_Mutant_Milk-caused_Hurdles_41.jpg Teenage_Mutant_Milk-caused_Hurdles_43.jpg The_Changing_of_the_Guardian_10.jpg The_Nightmare_After_Krustmas_2.png The_Nightmare_After_Krustmas_4.png The_Simpsons_Sweets_and_Sour_Marge_human_piramid.jpg Thegirlcode138.png TheSimpsons2-e1396232144906.jpg treehouse-of-horror-v.jpg|An inside out Marge singing to the tune of "One" with inside out Homer, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, and Willie tumblr_inline_n9r8xgXnmg1rzbao2.png Wild_Barts_Can't_Be_Broken_2.jpg y1fTau9.jpg.png y6tcXgNl.png.jpeg youonlymovetwice6.png s03e10_60.jpg s03e11_60.jpg 800px-Chip_Davis_credits_6.png 800px-Chip_Davis_credits_15.png 800px-Chip_Davis_credits_20.png 800px-trust_but_clarify_promo_2.png 7167cb5b1a4900048a7ee8d3d492f4d4.jpg bb9ad60a907a18769b57096ca7f66d4c.jpg Homer_Goes_to_College_43.JPG Makeup_gun.jpg s01e08_66.jpg s01e13_254.jpg s02e19_246.jpg s02e20_228.jpg s03e09_74.jpg s03e09_181.jpg s03e10_190.jpg s04e18_28.jpg s06e02_173.jpg s06e02_174.jpg s06e02_175.jpg s06e02_176.jpg s06e02_177.jpg s06e02_179.jpg s06e02_213.jpg s06e11_103.jpg s07e03_183.jpg s07e10_226.jpg s07e10_227.jpg s09e05_142.jpg s09e10_6.jpg s09e10_12.jpg s09e10_65.jpg S09e10 66.jpg s09e10_117.jpg s12e16_74.jpg s12e16_75.jpg s12e16_81.jpg s12e16_209.jpg s12e16_215.jpg s14e11_54.jpg s14e11_55.jpg s14e11_57.jpg s15e20_139.jpg|Marge's first kiss with Homer s16e14_48.jpg s19e01_72.jpg s19e09_184.jpg s19e09_273.jpg s27e02_94.jpg s27e02_98.jpg s27e02_101.jpg s28e15_192.jpg s28e15_241.jpg s28e15_258.jpg s28e15_259.jpg s28e15_260.jpg s28e15_261.jpg s28e15_286.jpg s28e15_287.jpg s28e15_288.jpg s28e16_212.jpg s28e18_58.jpg s28e18_74.jpg s28e18_75.jpg s28e19_126.jpg s28e19_171.jpg Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 10.52.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-07 at 8.40.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-12 at 9.16.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-12 at 9.17.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-12 at 9.20.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-06 at 3.55.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 12.05.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 12.05.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 12.07.28 PM.png Screenshot_2015-11-29-22-30-51-1.png The_Winter_of_His_Content_1.jpg The_Winter_of_His_Content_3.jpg The_Winter_of_His_Content_4.jpg The-Simpsons-Season-22-Episode-12-10-fa95.jpg Thegirlcode21.png Thegirlcode41.png Thegirlcode43.png Thegirlcode116.png Treehouse_of_Horror_XX_(217).jpg tumblr_mz0eajd5l51qh59n0o1_500.png Wizard1.png 18-2.jpg 97.jpg 98.jpg homermargebartseason1.jpg homermargebartinseason1.jpg Barthood_18.jpg Gal_of_Constant_Sorrow_206.jpg s02e16_122.jpg s03e01_44.jpg s28e15_106.jpg s28e15_135.jpg s28e18_109.jpg s28e18_113.jpg s28e18_115.jpg Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.58.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.58.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.59.06 AM.png Love_Is_in_the_N2-O2-Ar-CO2-Ne-He-CH4_24.jpg Love_Is_in_the_N2-O2-Ar-CO2-Ne-He-CH4_34.jpg s28e15_157.jpg s02e16_35.jpg s02e16_174.jpg s02e16_179.jpg Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 10.52.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-13 at 4.39.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-13 at 4.39.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.47.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.53.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 12.02.24 PM.png Teenage_Mutant_Milk-caused_Hurdles_57.jpg Teenage_Mutant_Milk-caused_Hurdles_67.jpg Vigil24.png ZsyXJrKl.png.jpeg|Marge as Kylo Ren homermargemaggietraceyullman.jpg Lisa_the_Veterinarian_83.jpg s03e15_111.jpg s03e15_112.jpg s09e10_119.jpg s12e16_123.jpg s12e16_124.jpg s18e19_35.jpg s18e19_36.jpg s19e08_32.jpg Screen Shot 2017-02-11 at 11.47.12 AM.png s28e18_283.jpg s28e18_284.jpg s05e18_31.jpg s07e14_9.jpg s02e18_28.jpg s02e18_30.jpg s02e18_31.jpg s07e12_122.jpg s09e10_134.jpg s12e16_28.jpg s15e06_15.jpg s15e18_69.jpg s28e15_216.jpg s28e15_219.jpg Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 10.53.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-06 at 3.43.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.44.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.44.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.44.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.54.13 AM.png Teenage_Mutant_Milk-caused_Hurdles_61.jpg The_Bob_Next_Door_(047).jpg Vigil7.png Lisa_the_Veterinarian_84.jpg Rq4KR1r.png s12e16_249.jpg s16e09_43.jpg s28e13_275.jpg s28e13_276.jpg Teenage_Mutant_Milk-caused_Hurdles_38.jpg Screen Shot 2017-03-06 at 4.01.56 PM.png 8.jpg 260.jpg Barthood_88.jpg Barthood_89.jpg s24e16_62.jpg s28e14_59.jpg Teenage_Mutant_Milk-caused_Hurdles_80.jpg 4 copy.jpg 10 copy.jpg 20-2.jpg 21-6.jpg 22-3.jpg 27-4.jpg 29 copy.jpg 31.jpg s12e12_148.jpg s14e14_27.jpg s15e20_116.jpg|A younger Marge burning her hair brown s16e04_72.jpg s19e03_210.jpg|Marge sucking on Maggie's pacifier s20e05_88.jpg s20e05_91.jpg s28e16_27.jpg s28e16_94.jpg s28e19_296.jpg s28e19_297.jpg Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 12.24.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 12.08.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 12.09.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 12.09.34 PM.png Was5.png margebartcookies.jpg 23.jpg AFathersWatchPromo1.png Paths_of_Glory_74.jpg s01e08_46.jpg|"BART!" s01e11_28.jpg s03e11_43.jpg s03e11_45.jpg s07e11_117.jpg s19e06_176.jpg|"I'll krump with you, sweetie pie!" s19e06_177.jpg s19e06_178.jpg s28e18_35.jpg f32d554b40fb71bdc6ef378928add987.jpg HowLisaGotHerMargeBackProduction3.jpg Orange_Is_the_New_Yellow_10.jpg s02e16_93.jpg s02e16_94.jpg s12e16_223.jpg s15e08_31.jpg s18e19_32.jpg s28e18_219.jpg Teenage_Mutant_Milk-caused_Hurdles_99.jpg 80.jpg Elementary_School_Musical_-00042.jpg Orange_Is_the_New_Yellow_8.jpg Orange_Is_the_New_Yellow_13.jpg s10e04_169.jpg s10e04_170.jpg s18e19_27.jpg s22e01_64.jpg s28e15_87.jpg T80GhLzl.png.jpeg The_Nightmare_After_Krustmas_1.png Lisa's_Substitute_70.jpg 5 copy.jpg 6 copy.jpg 9-4.jpg 9ZuyCpkl.png.jpeg 17 copy.jpg 18 copy.jpg 21 copy 3.jpg 21 copy.jpg 26.jpg 28 copy.jpg 33 copy.jpg 259.jpg Donnie_Fatso_39.jpg Donnie_Fatso_48.jpg Love_Is_in_the_N2-O2-Ar-CO2-Ne-He-CH4_55.jpg s03e11_144.jpg s03e17_184.jpg s03e17_208.jpg s03e17_211.jpg s05e15_23.jpg s15e08_18.jpg s15e08_21.jpg s15e08_44.jpg Screen Shot 2017-02-25 at 7.03.38 PM.png 261.jpg Natural_Born_Kissers_15.jpg 5572358864_3ba873af36.jpg 2d8gdv7.jpg simpsonsworld3.png s03e11_61.jpg s04e18_175.jpg s28e16_58.jpg Cue_Detective_37.jpg Cue_Detective_41.jpg Homer_Loves_Flanders_86.jpg Krusty_Gets_Kancelled_105.jpg s09e10_118.jpg s10e22_253.jpg s14e22_138.jpg Screen Shot 2017-02-07 at 7.40.40 PM.png Screenshot_2015-11-08-13-05-45.png Treehouse_of_Horror_XX_(221).jpg Treehouse_of_Horror_XX_(222).jpg s06e01_253.jpg s06e01_264.jpg s04e18_30.jpg 800px-Kamp_Krustier_promo_1.png s03e15_104.jpg $pringfield_(169).jpg Cue_Detective_86.jpg Cue_Detective_87.jpg Moms_I'd_Like_to_Forget_110.jpg s16e04_69.jpg Screen Shot 2017-03-06 at 3.41.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-06 at 3.37.19 PM.png a244fa8d47b6822bb7e80c59ce49b4f7.jpg Feeds octupets.jpg S28e20 15.jpg S28e20 282.jpg S28e20 281.jpg S28e20 280.jpg S28e20 279.jpg S28e20 278.jpg S28e20 277.jpg S28e20 276.jpg S28e20 275.jpg S28e20 274.jpg s28e20_99.jpg s28e20_101.jpg s28e20_102.jpg s28e20_105.jpg s28e20_107.jpg s28e20_108.jpg s28e20_109.jpg s28e20_110.jpg s28e20_141.jpg s28e20_142.jpg s28e20_143.jpg s28e20_144.jpg s28e20_145.jpg s28e20_146.jpg s28e20_147.jpg s28e20_148.jpg DogtownPromo2.png Orange Is the New Yellow 101.JPG|Marge with Mr. Sparkle laundry detergent. 447404050_640.jpg|Marge about to fall asleep during one of Homer's attempts to take a family portrait. Huts scolding Marge.jpg The Simpsons in jail.png bandicam 2017-06-21 05-23-52-779.jpg Marge ventriloquism act.jpg Marge prom dress.png CouchGagS23E14Parody01.jpg|Outlands Marge living in The Outlands with the rest of the family. 178-5.jpg 176-6.jpg 174-3.jpg 152-5.jpg 149-2.jpg 148-2.jpg 133-6.jpg Marge singing again.jpg The.simpsons.s16e02.1080p.bluray.x264-rovers.mkv snapshot 08.39 1.png The.simpsons.s16e02.1080p.bluray.x264-rovers.mkv snapshot 12.21.png The.simpsons.s16e02.1080p.bluray.x264-rovers.mkv snapshot 14.49.png The.Simpsons.S21E05.The.Devil.Wears.Nada.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-CtrlHD (1).mkv snapshot 19.16.png The.Simpsons.S21E18.Chief.of.Hearts.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-CtrlHD.mkv snapshot 15.00 -2017.03.09 20.21.22-.png The.Simpsons.S21E18.Chief.of.Hearts.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-CtrlHD.mkv snapshot 15.00 -2017.03.09 20.21.29-.png Chief of Hearts 143.JPG The.Simpsons.S21E18.Chief.of.Hearts.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-CtrlHD.mkv snapshot 15.01 -2017.03.09 15.53.06-.png The.Simpsons.S21E18.Chief.of.Hearts.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-CtrlHD.mkv snapshot 15.02 -2017.03.09 15.55.14-.png The.Simpsons.S22E03.Moneybart.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-CtrlHD.mkv snapshot 17.24 -2017.03.09 19.57.32-.png The.Simpsons.S27E18.How.Lisa.Got.Her.Marge.Back.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-NTb (1).mkv snapshot 05.50.png The Serfsons promo 4.png The Serfsons promo 3.png The Serfsons promo 2.png Springfield Splendor promo 2.png Springfield Splendor promo 1.png Naked Homer.png Screen Shot 2017-09-27 at 6.42.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-27 at 6.42.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-27 at 6.40.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-27 at 6.41.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-27 at 6.41.03 PM.png The Serfsons3 (13).PNG The Serfsons3 (14).PNG The Serfsons5 (18).PNG The Serfsons5 (22).PNG The Serfsons5 (23).PNG The Serfsons5 (24).PNG Little Orphan Millie 75.JPG S29e06 couch gag (4).PNG S29e06 couch gag (5).PNG S29e06 couch gag (13).PNG S29e06 couch gag (15).PNG S29e06 couch gag (16).PNG The Old Blue Mayor She Ain't What She Used to Be promo 1.png The Old Blue Mayor She Ain't What She Used to Be promo 2.png The Old Blue Mayor She Ain't What She Used to Be promo 3.png S29e06 (49).PNG S29e06 (52).PNG S29e06 (54).PNG S29e06 (55).PNG S29e06 (56).PNG S29e06 (57).PNG Haw-Haw Land promo 3.png Haw-Haw Land promo 2.png 2910291019201900312.jpg 28101930193010116.jpg Frink Gets Testy promo 5.png Frink Gets Testy promo 3.png Frink Gets Testy promo 2.png Frink Gets Testy promo 1.png vlcsnap-2018-01-07-10h56m40s355.png S29e10 (20).jpg S29e10 (21).jpg S29e10 (22).jpg S29e10 (36).jpg S29e10 (37).jpg S29e10 (40).jpg S29e10 (41).jpg S29e10 (15).jpg S29e10 (2).jpg S29e11 2 (1).jpg S29e11 2 (2).jpg S29e11 2 (3).jpg S29e11 2 (12).jpg S29e11 2 (13).jpg S29e11 2 (14).jpg S29e11 2 (15).jpg S29e11 (19).jpg S29e11 2 (21).jpg S29e11 2 (22).jpg S29e11 2 (23).jpg 267.jpg|Marge Simpsons Abs simpsons_the-strong-arms-of-the-ma.jpg|Marge Simpson Female Bodybuilder The_Strong_Arms_of_the_Ma_67.jpg|Marge and FBB Ruth Powers 20120722172125.gif|FBB Marge Simpson the_strong_arms_of_the_ma_84.jpg|Marge Simpson in Women's Bodybuilding Competition S29e08 3 (19).jpg S29e08 3 (17).jpg S29e08 3 (16).jpg S29e08 3 (7).jpg The Great Louse Detective 1.JPG The Great Wife Hope 111.JPG S29e13 (12).jpg S29e13 (11).jpg S29e13 (7).jpg S29e13 (2).jpg S29e13 (1).jpg S29e13 (39).jpg S29e13 (36).jpg S29e13 (34).jpg S29e13 (33).jpg S29e13 (32).jpg S29e13 (30).jpg S29e13 (26).jpg S29e13 (22).jpg S29e13 (17).jpg 2921Marge and Ned.jpeg 2921Ned'swifes.jpeg Marge Company Eating Rules.PNG Moonshine River 4A.JPG The Simpsons Movie The Simpsons Move (0056).jpg The Simpsons Move (0055).jpg The Simpsons Move (0054).jpg The Simpsons Move (0109).jpg The Simpsons Move (0112).jpg The Simpsons Move (0110).jpg The Simpsons Move (0127).jpg The Simpsons Move (0139).jpg The Simpsons Move (0138).jpg The Simpsons Move (0137).jpg The Simpsons Move (0136).jpg The Simpsons Move (0134).jpg The Simpsons Move (0147).jpg The Simpsons Move (0146).jpg The Simpsons Move (0145).jpg The Simpsons Move (0144).jpg The Simpsons Move (0142).jpg The Simpsons Move (0156).jpg The Simpsons Move (0154).jpg The Simpsons Move (0153).jpg The Simpsons Move (0169).jpg The Simpsons Move (0168).jpg The Simpsons Move (0167).jpg The Simpsons Move (0166).jpg The Simpsons Move (0165).jpg The Simpsons Move (0164).jpg The Simpsons Move (0163).jpg The Simpsons Move (0162).jpg The Simpsons Move (0161).jpg The Simpsons Move (0160).jpg The Simpsons Move (0173).jpg The Simpsons Move (0172).jpg The Simpsons Move (0171).jpg The Simpsons Move (0170).jpg The Simpsons Move (0276).jpg The Simpsons Move (0275).jpg The Simpsons Move (0274).jpg The Simpsons Move (0273).jpg The Simpsons Move (0272).jpg The Simpsons Move (0271).jpg The Simpsons Move (0379).jpg The Simpsons Move (0378).jpg The Simpsons Move (0377).jpg The Simpsons Move (0376).jpg The Simpsons Move (0389).jpg The Simpsons Move (0388).jpg The Simpsons Move (0386).jpg The Simpsons Move (0384).jpg The Simpsons Move (0383).jpg The Simpsons Move (0380).jpg The Simpsons Move (0397).jpg The Simpsons Move (0396).jpg The Simpsons Move (0394).jpg The Simpsons Move (0395).jpg The Simpsons Move (0393).jpg The Simpsons Move (0392).jpg The Simpsons Move (0391).jpg The Simpsons Move (0390).jpg The Simpsons Move (0469).jpg The Simpsons Move (0468).jpg The Simpsons Move (0467).jpg The Simpsons Move (0466).jpg The Simpsons Move (0465).jpg The Simpsons Move (0464).jpg The Simpsons Move (0463).jpg The Simpsons Move (0462).jpg The Simpsons Move (0461).jpg The Simpsons Move (0460).jpg The Simpsons Move (0472).jpg The Simpsons Move (0471).jpg The Simpsons Move (0470).jpg Разное Simpsons Ride Marge.jpg|The Simpsons Ride real life.jpg|Marge Simpson mascot DSCN4471.JPG DSCN4473.JPG 499px-Marge_Dove.jpg|Marge in a print ad for Dove simpsonsads7.jpg|Marge in a print ad for The Simpsons. Simpsons Ad 1 Chicago TV Guide February 17-23, 1990 001.jpg 28f.jpg|Marge doing her infamous krumping 17353644_1261454617301550_2500939541779129835_n.jpg WoSUnreleasedTHOH5HouseOfPain.gif WoSUnreleasedOvalOffice.jpg WoSFamilyCar.jpg WoSDioramaSimpsonsHouseHmrMrgeMags.jpg WoSEBGamesHSPromHSHomerHSMarge.jpg WoSTRUNewYearsEveTwnSqNewYearSimps.jpg 716jUHJTv8L._SY450_.jpg pt:Galeria Marge Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей